Fruits Basket Partay
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: This  one of our free style role play put in story form. It's just basic craziness that takes place at Shigure's house.


Hello everyone, this is our free style role play known as Par-tay Time.

Now with free style the rules are relaxed with what goes on here. Basically the only rule is that characters need to stay in character. So of course this isn't as serious as our normal RP but it's just as fun. I will post our normal RPs once I see how this one is received by all of you.

DISCLAMER I or anyone on my does not own anyone own Fruits Basket. Also the storyline is not all my own but it's from all of my wonderful role players on my site http://princesssarahem. So the credit will go to them as well.

Now that I got all that all the way, I and my role players hope you will enjoy our RP and come join us as well. Enjoy!

PAR-TAY TIME!

Shigure walked through the house, looking at the snacks and games he had laid out for the party. He grinned to himself and walked over to the stereo to put on some music. With the flick of the switch, a Backstreet Boys song came on. "AHHH American Boy Band!" The dog grabbed the CD out of the tray and through it across the room, causing it to break. "What have I told Kyo about listening to that crap with my stereo?" he growled.

Ritsu came up to the door with a bag filled with these items: a bag of chips (family size), dips (3 different flavors!), napkins, forks, and paper plates.  
Hoping not to be intruding, he pushed the door bell once and stood there to be let in. He's gotten somewhat braver since he met Tohru...he's even coming to visit Shigure all by himself without having to be persuaded!

"Ah, good! Chips!" The dog cheered, grabbing a bag out and beginning to eat straight from it. Through the full mouth of food, Shigure choked out "So... have any troubles at the grocery store...Ritsu-chan?" He swallowed but soon shoved more chips into his mouth. "Mmm, dip." Shigure pulled out a can of dip and began to eat it along with the chips.

Kyo walked in and saw his Backstreet Boys CD sitting on the floor in three pieces. "Damn it you dumb dog!" He yelled as he grabbed Shigure's shirt and pulled him close. "What the hell did you do to that CD?" He yelled again.

Slightly put off by the sudden charge, Ritsu answered "Ah, no, no problem at all Shi-san. Thank you for being so caring though!" He gave a little grin "Though I have to say...it might be a little better if you didn't eat all the chips before our gathering!" Realizing what he had just said, Ritsu freaked.  
"NOOOO, I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO RUDE!! I'LL GO GET SOME MORE!!! FOOOOOORGGGIIIIVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
He turned around and got ready to run to the store.

Before Ritsu could get out the door, Shigure simply reached over and tapped The Spot. The dog then turned back to the cat who was ready to beat him up. "If you didn't listen to such bad music I would have to. Or do you just listen to it so you know what the American girls like?" Shigure began to talk in a sing-songy voice. "Kyo is a pervert! Kyo is a pervert!"

Kyo started to look very angry, anime vein pulsing. He glared at Shigure as he sung. "That is not why I listen to that music! It is none of your business why I do!" He exclaimed as he swung a punch at Shigure.

Ritsu thought:

Got to go get chips...  
Got to go get dips...  
Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurr-  
"Nurgh..."  
**Shigure ****Poke.  
**Faint.

Shigure's head moved out of the way just in time. A hole appeared in the wall where it had been seconds ago. Shigure removed Kyo's hands from his shirt and moved out of the way. "There you go, destroying my home again." The dog walked over to Ritsu and poked him on the shoulder. "Hey, you alive in there? If not, I'm eating the rest of your chips."

Yuki walked in the room just in time to see Kyo punch the hole in the wall. "Nice going, you stupid cat. You better fix that and not leave it for Miss Honda to fix, like you do with the door all the time."  
He walked over to where Kyo's CD lay, stepping over the unconscious Ritsu and picked it up. Examining it he said "I think Ayame listens to this band. Who in the world here is listening to this? Shigure, is it yours?"

"Not mine. It belongs to the pervert." Shigure said, pointing to Kyo. He looked back down at Ritsu. "Ok, I guess your chips are mine." The dog stood and started towards the bags of chips.

Kyo glared at Shigure, "The only perv here is YOU!" He exclaimed. His focus switched to Yuki, "As for you ya damn rat...don't get on my bad side!" He yelled again as he walked up to Yuki. "Should I punch you now or should I wait...let's go with now!" He yelled as he swung a punch, this time at Yuki.

"That CD belongs to the stupid cat? It figures, only stupid people like the cat and my brother would listen to that kind of music. "Yuki said with a smirk. "So tell me, how long are we going to let Ritsu lay in the middle of the floor like that? Someone could trip over him like Miss Honda for instance."

Ritsu felt a tap my on his shoulder.  
_**"Hey, you alive in there? If not, I'm eating the rest of your chips."**_  
"...Huh...?" Still in his daze, he looked up.  
"Um...okay...sure...nergh"  
He flopped back down.  
_**O**__**k, I guess your chips are mine." The dog stood and started towards the bags of chips.**_  
He started to get up.  
"Okay...do you want me to get some more Nii-san...? And what's going on..."  
He got up and looked around "Um...who died...?"

Shigure sat on the couch, eating the chips and now watching television which he had dragged in. "You died. And you can get more chips if you want, I need to eat if I'm ever going to finish my latest manuscript." The dog turned back to the television.

Kyo decided to be mean, so he snuck up behind Shigure as he watched TV. He knew that there was only one person that could completely freak him out, his editor. He tried as best as he could to do an impression of the editor. "Oh Shigure! Where are my one thousand pages you promised me?" He asked.

Shigure, unflinching, threw a chip behind him, hitting the cat in the face with it. "Go fight Yuki, little kitty." Shigure yawned nonchalantly,stretching his arms into the air. Then, just as he started to bring his arm down, the dog grabbed Kyo around the neck and brought him down, giving the cat a noogie. He laughed, releasing Kyo from his grasp. "That's what you get cat."

"SHIGURE-SAN, YOU MUST FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT!!! HOW WILL YOU KEEP YOUR JOB AS A WRITER IF YOU DON'T?!" Ritsu yelled.  
A little voice in the back of his mind told him the Shi-san was taking advantage of him but he was spazzing too much to listen.  
"I WILL GO GET FOOD FOR YOU IF IT MEANS YOU FINISHING YOUR MANUSCRIPT!!!"  
He hurried out the door, calling out to the wind. "PLEASE TRY TO WRITE SOMETHING SHHIIIIIIIIGUUUUUUREEEEEE!!!"

Tohru walked into the house. "Hello everyone. Sorry I am late getting home." She took a quick look around the room and noticed the gaping hole in the wall. "Oh my I must fix that hole!" She started to run off to the kitchen but she slipped on a piece of Kyo's broken CD and crashed into Shigure and Kyo.

In a poof of smoke, Shigure instantly changed into his dog form. "Well this could be more fun." He looked at Kyo, his tail wagging, a glint of evil in his eye.

Kyo also transformed in a puff of smoke. He looked around, "Damnit, I am a cat!" He yelled. That is when he saw Shigure. "What is with that look?" He asked with a nervous twitch to his voice. He glared right at Shigure, "Careful damn dog, I have claws. And I am not afraid to use them on you." He threatened.

When Tohru sat up from where she fell and realized what she had done." Oh Kyo , Shigure , I am so sorry. I didn't mean to transform you guys!"

Yuki had happened to just walk back into the room from going to to get a drink of water when he saw Tohru transform Kyo and Shigure. He immediately set his water down on the table and rushed over to Tohru 's side completely ignoring Kyo and Shigure. "Miss Honda are you alright?

Shigure snapped his jaws near Kyo's face. "I think these can do more damage." He then turned to Tohru. "It's alright Tohru. It was an accident... or was it?" Shigure's evil glint shined brighter. "I'm sure you like Kyo in this form. He's much cuter." The dog used his paw to stroke the cat and mess up his fur. He then grabbed his clothes and walked off before Kyo could do anything. "I'll be back!" he called.

"Yes Yuki, I am alright. Thank you for being concerned."Tohru stood up and turned to Shigure. "Yes, I do like cats and Kyo looks so cute in his cat form." She bent down and scooped Kyo up in her arms, cuddling him. "You are such cute kitty, Yes you are. Yes you are."

Yuki looked at Tohru with disbelief as she cuddled Kyo in his cat form.  
_That stupid cat is cute? Maybe she hit her head harder then I thought when she crashed. _

Kyo was surprised when he was scooped up by Tohru, but he was also happy at the same time. But of course he couldn't show that. "Wait...what are you doing?" He asked the girl as she cuddled. He shot a glance at Yuki, _Told ya she likes me more!_ he thought to himself.

From the hall came a loud poof and within moments Shigure walked back into the living room, fully dressed. He brushed some dust off of his pant leg and noticed Tohru cuddling with the orange cat. The dog smirked. "Kyo should be turning back in three... two... one..."

Kyo suddenly was transformed back into a human in a poof of smoke. He looked at Tohru as she held and cuddled him. "Uhh..." he stuttered as he looked around.

"EEEK!" Tohru immediately let go of Kyo and turned around so she wasn't facing him. Her cheeks were bright red. _Oh my that was so embarrassing._

Shigure chuckled as the cat turned back. He grabbed Kyo's clothes and threw them onto Kyo's head. "Cover yourself up, you pervert." The dog then glanced around, rubbing his hands together. "Now where did those chips get off to?"

A sweat drop fell from Kyo's head. He scrambled to get his clothes on and stomped up to Shigure. "Damn it you dumb dog! I am not a pervert!" He exclaimed, anime vein popping.

"No no, of course you're not." Shigure said, in a patronizing tone of voice. "I was merely... uh... oh look chips." The dog ducked past Kyo and headed towards the other end of the room where Ritsu had put his bags.

Kyo turned and watched Shigure as he snuck into the other room, "Grr! Do you want me to kill you damn dog?" He exclaimed as he stomped after Shigure. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Well?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Calm down Kyo, I wouldn't want to have to tell Kazuma you've been mistreating everything he's taught you. I don't think he'd be very proud." Shigure shook his head, an ashamed look on his face. He knew using Kyo's love for his shishou was a dirty trick, but he was not in the mood to fight the orange-haired teen. He looked at Kyo, waiting for a response.

Yuki came up and leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Besides you can't beat me , what makes you think you can beat Shigure, you stupid cat."

Tohru hurried to follow the others, "Ah...please don't fight!"  
Then she remembered the hole in the wall and the broken CD disk.  
"EH?! I'll fix up the broken cd, before someone slips on it and hurts themselves again, that'd be terrible. And the hole," the girl started to spaz.

As Saki rang the doorbell, she kept waiting for somebody to answer. She heard arguing coming from the inside. 'Must be Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun' she thought.

Tohru appeared at the door, a little out of breath. "Ah...hello Hana-chan! I'm just cleaning up the broken disk. There are chips here, Shigure might eat them all though and get sick."

"Tohru-chan, don't over work yourself, here I'll help." she said coming in and getting a broom cleaning up the broken disk.

"Hmmm?" Tohru picked up a shard of the disk. "Backstreet Boys?"  
She had never heard of such a band, but then again, she and her mother had never really played much music.

"Oh, you don't know who they are?" asked Saki, who is now cleaning up the broken disk.

"Um no. I'd better go get some tape to fix up the hole in the wall," she turned to Saki. "Thank you so much for helping Hana-chan."

"It's okay, that's what friends are for." said Saki. She managed to clean up the cd and threw it in the garbage. "Yuki, Kyo stop fighting, you'll only make things worse." she said in a monotone voice. "You know, whenever I'm here, I always sense strange electric waves coming from this house. It's almost like something inhuman.." she trailed off. She goes back to helping Tohru.

"Oh uh r-really Hana-chan," Tohru felt a sweatdrop sliding down her face. She quickly disappeared to find the tape.

"Yes, the strange electric waves I sense here is the same as the one in school, but stronger." Saki said turning to look at Tohru. "Maybe it's just my imagination.." she drifted off once she found the tape handing it to Tohru.

"Ah, thank you Hana-chan," Tohru tore off some tape and started to patch up the hole, looking worriedly in the three Sohmas' direction.

Saki turned to look at Tohru for one second and went back to helping her fix the door.

Shigure pushed past Kyo and Yuki and walked back into the living room. He found Tohru and her friend, the creepy one, cleaning up the CD and fixing the house. "Ah, thank you Miss Tohru! You are so good to us, fixing everything that crazy Kyo breaks. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"A dog is in the room.." Saki said darkly.

Shigure froze. He slowly turned to Hanajima, a worried look on his face. "A...dog? Really?" he whipped his head around. "No I don't see any dogs! You must be mistaken!" He laughed nervously. "Isn't that right Miss Tohru?!"

"No, no, really Shigure, it is for everything you've done for me, really," Tohru said, smiling at him.  
_**"A dog is in the room"**_  
"A-ah really Hana-chan? I don't see anything either."

"It's right behind you.." Saki pointed at him. Suddenly a dog came running in and smashed a hole through the door making it bigger.

Kyo heard what Hana had said to the others. He too became nervous, Hana was not the person he enjoyed spending time with. She creeped him out a lot of the time. "Your electric waves must be off!" He said in his angry tone as he walked up to her.

"Ah, oh," Tohru looked nervously at Shigure and Kyo. "I-it must be a stray or something. Maybe it wants some food."

"Maybe my electric waves are being a little off." Saki said going back to fixing the door.

Shigure sweat dropped at the stray who had run in through the door. _This must be why they call it a curse._ The human-dog forced a laugh. "Yes, yes, he's a stray, I've been feeding him scraps lately. Come on... Fido! let's go get you a snack!" Shigure dragged the dog into the kitchen.

"Or maybe somebody here has a curse.." Saki said quietly still fixing the door but avoiding eye contact.

_EEK!!_ Tohru glanced at Hana-chan, unnerved, "A-a curse?"

"Yes a curse, my little brother, Megumi-kun, taught me to sense curses when I was talking to him" Saki said with a smirk. "I can sense a curse somewhere in this house.." she said still not making eye contact.

Hanajima's last statement floated into Shigure's ears. _Oh crap..._ He let the stray dog out the back door, throwing him a rice ball to eat. He then rushed back out to the living room. "Curses? Curses? I'm not cursed. You cursed Kyo? Nope don't think so. You cursed Tohru? Nope!"

"I was kidding but now that you mentioned it, why are you acting so strange, like you're hiding something.." Saki said giving him a gloomy look.

"Hiding, ah um," more sweat drops, "Uh are you hiding something Shigure? Heh."  
Inside, Tohru started to panic, _What if Hana-chan did know about the curse?_

"Strange? I'm not acting strange. Who's acting strange?!" The Shigure uttered a frightening laugh, one like he had lost his mind. He heard the laugh and stopped, taking a deep breath. "Don't mind me. I just..." he couldn't think of an excuse. "Get... a little weird when there's a full moon!" He looked outside and saw the moon had come out early, and it was indeed full. "See? Just a little nutty."

"Tohru-chan, you don't actually panic like this unless..." Saki drifted off.

"Me? I-I'm not panicking. Heh, how about I make some um dinner?" Tohru tried her best to change the subject. "What would you like?"

"Maybe you're all hiding something from me... cause whenever I come here, I feel tension in the air.." Saki said in monotone voice looking at Shigure and Tohru.

"Oh yes, dinner sounds wonderful!" Shigure cheered at the change of subject, ignoring his stomach's objection. "I'd like something with leeks! Lots and lots of leeks!" he smiled happily, but his stomach would not stand for the thought of dinner. It began to cramp. "Ouch." The dog made his way to the couch. "Maybe leeks on chips is not the best idea."

"On no Shigure! You aren't sick are you? Is there anything I can get you? Tea? Medicine? Anything?" Tohru looked at the chip packages, "You ate to many chips didn't you?"

"Eating too much junk food before dinner gives you the lost of appetite for food.." Saki said staring at Shigure, who is in pain. "It would explain why you feel sick. " she said.

The Shigure grimaced. "Actually, some tea would be great." He batted his eyelashes at Tohru. "That is, if it isn't too much trouble. I can go on, in pain, if you have something else to do." He stretched out on the couch and gave a particularly loud moan. "Ooh, oh, it hurts."

"No, no really, I can get some tea. I don't want anybody in pain!" Tohru hurried off to the kitchen.  
_That was close,_ she thought, _I thought Hana-chan had found out._  
The girl quickly put on the kettle and got the tea out of the cuboard. After it had boiled, she quickly stirred and walked over to Shigure.  
"Here you go Shigure," she said.

"That's what happens when you eat anything you want and not realizing what you just did, and also being a pig" Saki said going back to fixing the door.

Shigure took the tea gratefully. "Ah, thank you dear Tohru. You're so good to me." The man mentally smirked. _I wonder how long I can keep this gravy train rolling..._ He leaned back, then looked behind him sadly. "Now if only I had a pillow."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Ah yes, a pillow! I'll go get one immediately. Just wait here Shigure, don't do anything to hurt yourself more."  
The girl bustled to the dining room and picked pillow. She walked back, beaming.  
"Here you go Shigure."

Saki finished fixing the door and went to cleaning up the chips that had fell on the floor.

Kyo watched the insanity continue. He wasn't quite sure what to do about the whole situation, but he was nervous. He knew what Akito would do if either one of Tohru's friends found out. He decided to slip out before there was a slip up.

Saki was going to throw out the chips she collected, when she bumped into Kyo before he could leave and accidentally hugged him.

A muffled boom startled Tohru. "Huh?" she looked up.  
There was an orange cloud of smoke where Hana-chan stood.  
_This is terrible! I have to distract her!_  
"Hana-chan! Hana-chan!"

Saki fell down but got up quickly when she saw a cat . She turned to Tohru. "What happened to Kyo-kun, I thought I just bumped into him" she asked."And why is there a cat here?"

"Kyo, um, I don't know," whispered Tohru, stunned. She looked down at Kyo. "Oh it is Cinnamon! hehe, come here Cinnamon."  
Tohru nervously reached down to pick up the cat.

"Is this your cat?" Saki asked. "And didn't I hear a poof when I bumped into him?" she asked again beginning to become curious.

"Um Cinnamon comes around here often, like um Fido," said Tohru.  
_I have to hide him somewhere,_ thought Tohru, franticly.

"I didn't know you had a cat" Saki said a little startled. "Where did you get him?" she asked patting the cat.

"Well K- I mean, Cinnamon is a stray like Fido, we don't know where he comes from," said Tohru.  
_This could end badly, really badly._

"Oh, so did you know where Kyo-kun went, cause he left his clothes here.." Saki said pointing to the clothes on the ground.

A sweat drop dripped down the side of Shigure's worried face. "Oh... those aren't Kyo's clothes! They're mine!" He stood up, ignoring his stomach, and ran over to the pile of clothes. "Kyo must've taken them out of the laundry for me and left them here." He grabbed the clothes and handed them to Tohru. "Tohru, why don't you take K- Cinnamon into the kitchen and drop my clothes off in my office. Thank you." He glanced back at Saki.

"Funny, they look really small for you.." Saki stated.

_Thank you Shigure,_ thought Tohru.  
She took Kyo into the kitchen and put him down on the floor.

Shigure turned to Saki. "Are you calling me fat?" He laughed at his own joke. "They're... from my younger days! Back when I was in high school. I keep them around... for old time's sake."

"Really, then why do you need to wash them if you don't wear them?" she questioned Shigure. Her eyes were filled with suspicion when she looked into his eyes.

Kyo sweat dropped at transforming and watching the others trying to cover it up. He looked up at Tohru, _Damn, I hate being a cat._

Shigure's heart stopped for second. For being a writer, he seemed to leave a lot of plot holes. "Well, I... don't want them to get lonely! So I sometimes let them hang out with their other clothes friends!" He laughed heartily. "And they get dusty, and smell of moth balls." He nodded, as if these were perfectly legitimate arguments. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go be in pain." He walked back to the couch and laid down.

Yuki whom had been in the kitchen hiding from all the commotion decided Shigure was digging himself in hole and he better stop him.  
He walked in and took the clothes from Shigure. "You have to excuse my delusional cousin; they are my old clothes that I use when I am in the garden."

Shigure gave a mental sigh of relief. "Now Yuki, why'd you ruin my fun?" he asked, obviously faking depression.

"I sense somebody lying." Saki said. "I know that you are cursed" she said quietly. "And I have proof" she said while looking down.

_**I know that you are cursed, and I have proof**_. Tohru panicked.  
_Does she really know? But how?_ _What are we going to do now?_ she thought, looking around at the mess.

"You know Miss Hanajima, my cousin here is compulsive liar so its possible thats what you are sensing." Yuki said trying to unconvince Saki of the curse. _Oh, I hope that works._

"No, I am positive, you are the liar and I still belive you are all cursed" Saki said looking at Yuki.

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear I have to do something!_  
"What is it about curses again Hana-chan?" Tohru said, trying to be cheerful. "Hehe, how about we go and make some dinner? What do people want?"

"Tohru-chan, I know that you know the secret and you've been hiding it too." Saki said ignoring what Tohru said.

"What secret?" asked Tohru, pretending to look blank, "What secret Hana-chan? The secret of riceball making? Now what do people want for dinner?"  
_Gah! What do I do?_

"Tohru-chan, don't hide it, I already know it.." Saki said darkly.

Tohru looked like she was about to cry, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you, I cook the rice for longer than usual and then I add in a lot more salt than usual, I also add in some sugar!"

Saki glared at Tohru. "You just don't give up do you?" she said with a cold voice.

Yuki was shocked, the only person who ever accused him of lieing was Akito. He mind began to replay the horrible times with Akito in that dark room. Suddenly his cell phone beeped which brought him out of it all and he checked who it was.  
For once was Yuki was happy that Manabe was bugging him. The text message read:Yo! Send me your address, I have to tell you something really important.  
"Excuse me, Miss Hanajima. I have to respond to this text message. Important student council business." Yuki said as he rushed into the kitchen. Where he then texted Manabe his address.

Saki looked at Yuki. "Typical, he just won't admit the truth.." she said quietly. She then turned back to everyone else. "You're...secret...is..." she said.

"Hana-chan," Tohru whispered to herself .  
_She knows, oh my gosh, she knows.  
How did she find out about the curse?  
Was it through her physic powers?  
Or some other way? Was I being too careless?_

"You...are..." Saki drifted off gloomily.

Yuki listened from the door of the kitchen. _Come on Manabe I need one of your classic interruptions just about now_. He thought nervously.

"All...cursed...and...whenever...you..hug...a...girl...you...turn...into...the Chinese...zodiac...animals...am. ..I...right?" Saki said slowly.

"Hanajima..." Suddenly the fun-loving, joking Shigure was gone. He was different now, straight faced and dead serious. "if you know the secret... then you must be dealt with. If the head of the household Akito finds out, you'll be punished, and I don't want that to happen, if not for your sake, then for Tohru's." He waited for a response.

"In that case I am going to ..call Akito-sama and tell him what happned my self." Saki said coldly.

Kakeru had to go to some traffic and some black cats to get to the house but he made but the trip put him in a weird mood. "WAhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" he yelled  
He thought this idea might lure Yuki outside.

Saki went to the phone slowly.

"Hanajima-san," that was the first time Tohru had called Saki 'Hanajima' for a while. Then she glanced at the ground.

Saki picked up the phone.

Tohru sighed. "Shigure-san, it'll be for the best if my memory is wiped. Then Hana-chan and I won't be a problem to you and you'll be safer."

Shigure cocked an eyebrow at Saki. "If you must, you must. I'll warn you though, Akito will not be happy with you. We're not the ones in danger, you are." Then he turned to Tohru. "Tohru..." He didn't know what to say. She was always so selfless, sometimes it disturbed him.

Yuki heard Manabe outside. "Oh great, now he shows up." He rolls his eyes and ignores him as he walks to where everyone is standing by the phone. "No Miss Honda. It is our fault for not standing up to Akito when we could. It's not fair for you to suffer on account by having your memory erased."

Tohru looked up and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll still be your friend. I'm worried about Hana-chan though. What will Akito do to her?"

Saki smirked. "Got you!" she said. "I didn't think that the Sohma family would be tricked this easily." she said still smirking.

Shigure could do nothing else. He anime fell.

"You aren't cursed, I just made it up. "Saki said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Oh," Tohru slumped to the floor, "Oh um ok."  
_Wow, so close. Wait does she even know the Sohma house number?_

"Of course, Miss Hanajima. It's impossible that something could happen to real people like that, its ridiculous. " Yuki faked a laugh._ Whew, boy we are lucky she doesn't know the truth._

" I thought I'd play a little game with you guys." Saki said still smirking.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I can still hear Manabe out side. I better let him in." Yuki went to the door and opened it.

"Sorry if I caused any trouble." Saki said with a dull face and in monotone.

"Ne," Tohru said, suddenly bright and cheerful again, "So what do people want for dinner?"

"I would be happy to help." Saki said to Tohru with a soft voice, smiling.

Kakeru saw Yuki open the door, still in his weird mood.  
"YUUKI! YOU CAME FOR MEEE!!!"  
He twirled and danced like a ballerina into the house.

Yuki rolled his eyes and ignored Manabe's ballerina act. "So what was this important news you needed to tell me."

Shigure sat up from the ground. "Ugh, what happened?" He decided the only way out of total embarrassment was to fake amnesia from his fall. "What am I doing on the ground?"

Saki came up to Yuki. "Yuki-kun do you want me to get rid of him?" she asked while still staring at Kakeru.

"Not yet, he is "supposed" to have something important to tell me." _Let's hope it's important_

Kakeru stoped the ballerina act and told Yuki,  
"You won't believe it! They made a American version of Power Rangers Mystic Force!" He said excitedly. "Oh! And Machi has a fever." Kakeru mumbled so quietly it was hard to hear.

"Are you all right Shigure-san?" asked Tohru, "You, um, I think you might have fainted but I'm not sure. You did have a bad stomach-ache earlier."

Kyo had been hiding upstairs and walked downstairs to join the group again;.. "What is all the noise going on down here?" He exclaimed irritatedly as he glanced a look of relief at Shigure.

Yuki ignored Manabe's power rangers comment. "Machi is sick? Does she have someone take care of her?"

"Yun-Yun, you know that Machi lives by herself. Do you think her parents will come to take care of her?!" Kakeru told Yuki grinning like it was not a problem. He began talking about Power Rangers again.

"It's like his stupidity is much more, even for me." Saki said.

Realizing no one even noticed him, Shigure decided to drop the act. "I'm alright Tohru. I think I'll just go rest in my office." He stood and walked into his office, and sat down with a dirty manga.

_Perverted author_. Saki thought while looking at him.

Shigure noticed Saki staring at him. He hid the manga and grinned innocently. "Yes, Hanajima? Need something?"

"I don't even know how Tohru-chan stands living with you and your dirty mind." Saki said coldly. "Since Tohru-chan is very kind, you are very lucky that she will not let me harm you, cause if she did, I will beep you and beep you again with electric waves" she said while turning around and left the room.

Shigure was taken aback by Saki's outburst and nearly fell out of his chair as she left. He watched her leave and gave a sigh of relief. _Thank god Tohru likes me, or I'd be dead._

Saki went back to helping Tohru with their dinner, and glaring at Shigure whenever she had a chance.

Kyo heard Hana's remarks and was a little shocked. After she left he walked into Shigure's office, "We need to get her out of here, that last little quest was too close to home!" He whispered to the Shigure angrily, trying not to let on that he was worried for Tohru. He slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen, "What are you making?" He asked Tohru in his antagonizing way.

Shigure nodded furiously at Kyo's statement and then watched Kyo slam the door and leave. The dog sighed. _Let him deal with it for now. That girl's already ready to kill me._ He fixed himself in his chair and decided that reading anything dirty might bright bodily harm to him.

Leaving Manabe in the living room Yuki walked into the kitchen and stood by Tohru's side. "Is there anything I can do to help. Manabe's ranting is giving me a headache."

Tohru smiled up at the two as they walked into the room, "I'm making miso soup, sushi, rice and fish. Is that alright?"  
She glanced at the food, "I'd be happy if you helped Yuki. Would you like to help with the fish? Do you want to help too Kyo?"

Kyo looked over the food and shook his head, "No I don't want to help...I am going for a walk..." He said as he left the kitchen.

"So, this is how it is." Saki said looking at Kyo. "You are giving Tohru-chan all the work and you don't even bother to help." she said. She walked over and passed Kyo saying "You better help or else you don't want to be beep by magnetic waves." she whispered going to the kitchen.

Tohru was oblivious to Saki's threat.  
"Ok Kyo, make sure you don't stay out forever or else you'll catch a cold," she said happily. "Ah, Hana-chan, do you want help as well?"

"Oh yes I'll help too." Saki said warmly. "You better help Kyo-kun or else." she whispered coldly to him while passing him.

Kyo's eyes widened as he stopped immediately. "Uhh, sure, I will help..." He ran back into the kitchen and looked at Tohru, "I guess I am helping..." he said with no enthusiasm.

"Good, so Tohru-chan, what do you want me and Kyo-kun to do?" she said while smiling sweetly to her.

"Sure, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled sweetly at her and began cutting up the raw fish.

Saki came up to Yuki. "Thank you for helping Yuki-kun." she said.

"Your welcome Miss Hanajima. I like to help where I am needed , though I have to admit I am not too great in the kitchen. "He looked down at the raw fish he had been cutting which looked more like he mutilated it. Then he looked at Saki sheepishly.

"Oh it's alright. Nobody's perfect right?" Saki said giving him a sweet smile while teaching him how to cut a fish.

"Thank you, Miss Hanajima. That really helps" He finshed up cutting the fish carefully doing like Saki showed him and then look at Tohru. "Miss Honda, what would you like me to do with the cut up fish now?" He asked her while showing her the plate of cut up fish.

"Ah, yes we are going to cook it in a pan," Tohru hurried over to the other side of the kitchen and took out a pan. She quickly heated up the stove and put the pan above while pouring in a little bit of olive oil. "Ok now we can put the fish in," she said with a bright smile.

"Okay, Miss Honda." He poured the fish into the pan. "Though it's probably better you cook it then me doing it. I have a tendency to burn things when I try to cook them and I would hate to ruin your meal." He gave her a sheepish little smile.


End file.
